


Pure Malaise

by AjabrailZ



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjabrailZ/pseuds/AjabrailZ
Summary: “Nobody loves you, filthy Cozette”“What is my fault Madam Tenardier?” She gasped several times in order to hide cracks in her soul, her cries.“You are an illegal child, you needed to die!”





	Pure Malaise

“Faster! Clean the floor and all the tables, I want them to look brilliant!”  
Cozette watched with soulless, little eyes.

“Did you understand me you stupid girl?!” Madam Tenardier roared at her.

Cozette’s miserable eyes shines with a fake glow and she silently muttered.  
“Yes Madam Tenardier.”

Monsieur Tenardier, former Waterloo sergeant was no kind too.  
“Be quick, where is the new wine bottle!” 

“Bringing mon Monsiour.” She ran up to the shelf.

Floor was shining, windows glowing and tables as clean as newly polished wood. Each and everyday 8-years-old Cozette was achieving this.. and muh more.

“Cozette why is water not fetched yet!” Madam Tenardier pushed her out the wooden door. “Go fast if you dont want to get a whip!” 

Cozette clutched the bucket hard and started her way through the forest with small steps.

Like each time, she barely managed to carry the full bucket of water back home which was used like hostel.

When she opened the front door a man half drunk went out carelessly drooning. Poor Cozette couldnt control the bucket and the water spilled all over.

“Are you blind, foolish child!” Madam Tenardier grabbed her hair whitled around and dragged her to an understair room.

“I want my mother!” She cried helplessly knowing nobody will come..

“Even your mother doesnt love you Cozette, she threw you away like a shred of swab!”

“What is my fault Madam?” Cozette gasped triying to hide her intense desire to cry.

“You are an illegal child of a whore, this is your fault you little scrap!” Madam Tenardier smirked and locked her in.

Her slow and long cries weren’t heard by anybody... just she and her loneliness.  
Silence.. and the sounds coming from far..  
She could never reach them..

But she heard a sound in a small distance. Madam Tenardier whispering from door.

“You needed to die!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there are no any embarrasing errors ^^  
> Thanks!


End file.
